Waxelplax's Speech
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Principal Waxelplax has a non-sense attitude? Short Story! I wished they had Waxelplax within the characters' chart within the site.


Don't ask… I did it for what my mind told me to do, but I don't own Waxelplax only the Creators of the Fairly OddParents does.

Summary: What if Principal Waxelplax has a non-sense attitude?

Waxelplax's Speech

Waxelplax's POV

I began to regret when I looked at Crocker, but I couldn't do something more than just make fun of him. I should have done something more than help my friend, but this had gone long enough. I will not tolerate anyone from different category and the chart shouldn't exist. I don't think Crocker is more suitable as a teacher when I had to call the asylum and forced them to take him away. It wasn't doing much to help except I knew faeries existed except I decided not to be excited.

"You know what I called you all to the auditorium for a good reason, but things are going to change here and now. There are new rules to keep you all in line…"

I wasn't nervous when they wondered about what was going to happen next as I felt like that I wanted to make it clear. I made sure that I made different steps to make sure that the Popularity Chart or anything related to the source. I won't accept bribery from the Popular and Rich Kids.

"I came into my knowledge when there is a categorized seating chart and I don't approve of it, but it included the popularity chart. This should exist anymore, but I haven't included bullying within my school anymore. Francais, you are going to be transferred into the military school to keep your attitude straight, you are going to take "Counseling" to avoid your father from making a mistake."

Everyone reacted with this when I took action by making them watch me delete the Popularity Chart. Everyone complained now, except I am not their friend, but I wanted to keep things clear as I destroyed the Popularity Chart. I made it clear for a good reason, but they complained all they wanted. I am doing the right thing to keep the school in line. Francais escorted out of there with the police officers, but I hoped he made a right choice unlike his father.

"She can't do that!"

"I have not been done yet, I saw students come and complained the Popular Kids using their bodyguards for a selfish needs. He isn't part of the staff, but not to mention the bribery of the principal. I won't tolerate prideful to compare themselves to the middle-class and the high class."

I don't seem to care if they tried to sue me for a reason, but they can't do that. I informed their parents on what they are doing something wrong including bribery and bullying. I don't tolerate it anymore when I changed for a good reason and they noticed Crocker wasn't around anymore. It was because a new system and new rules, but the teachers have no right to give everyone's lives miserable. I cannot stand it anymore.

"I will tolerate anyone to mock the others just because you are Popular Kids and Rich. I will tolerate this anymore… I think your parents should know about it since you may think you are Gods, but you are just stupid kids wasted your own parents' hard earn money and cared about making yourselves look good by belittling. The new limit is 20 dollars only and I won't not accept anything from anyone, but it's the same goes to others things just because you are popular…"

The Popular and Rich Kids could go complaining about it when their bodyguard arrested on the spot. I made sure that the Popular Restroom converted back to normal where the students could use it. I wanted to make it clear; the school isn't a place to belittle. It's for educational purpose, but I won't tolerate it anymore. I cannot stand it when they tried to do anything in their powers except they can't do anything.

Remy tried to call someone else, except the cell phone deactivated to prevent any communication. I felt bad for Remy, but I won't tolerate his parents focusing on their businesses than their son, but it's the same thing to Timmy. Remy and Timmy are still children growing up except I wanted to bring an environment to change as I continued on, but I am not holding back on my words. The children began to hate me, but this is a good reason when I looked at them except I didn't care.

"I am making a clear to your heads, but you know that we lost our reputation in last place. This is going to be the last time to tell you this when it won't be the same when you are wearing the uniforms for now on. I am doing this one to bring back the good reputation to our school! There is no turning back anymore…"

Everyone complained about it as they reacted in horror and tried to boo at me. I am not a villain, but I was doing what's right for a good reason. I was doing what's right for the sake of the students, but I frowned as I looked away from them. They could petition all they wanted instead they can't miss school for their reasons. If they did… They are going to get detention for a good reason, but it wasn't any good to suspend them to do what they wanted.

I looked at the teachers with disgust when I should have done something more to help the school. We are losing the reputation, but I should have done something more instead of mocking Crocker. Crocker needed more help than ever, but I wasn't happy when I gave Shallowgrave after what happen F.U.N.

"Shallowgrave, I thought you knew better than that. I don't have the right to hold a grudge against Catman and Timmy or his friends. I don't want to see your face again, but you should know better than that instead of bribery. You brought this upon yourself because Timmy was with a Guardian and you should have been ashamed of yourselves. The Staff Members won't make the same mistake when I am cutting ties with you, but I think greed carried the consequences. I don't care if you tried to make Timmy and his friends miserable, but I don't care… Get out of my sight, you are unwelcome."

Shallowgrave tried to convince me instead he can't, but I am not as forgivable from the past. I won't forgive myself either for causing everything to fall apart, but I think holding the grudge against someone is wrong. The staff members pushed aside as they went through, but I am not going to become a Principal anymore. They called me an antagonist whatever they wanted, but the adults should act like their ages too. I am not forgiving to Ms. Doombringer either, since I thought she was a suitable one except her disguise fooled everyone. I'm glad that Crocker did something right except he may be insane. I kept my promise when I headed into the Principal's office and cried in sadness. I realized that I wasted my life by mocking the one that I used to love, but am I a bully?

"Oh Crocker…"

End…


End file.
